Naruto of the Blue Doujutsu
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto unlocks two doujutsu in a variation never seen before read and find out what happens
1. the begining

It was a beautiful night in konoha for all but one, a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently running for his life. why was he running you ask well he was being chased by a mob, on his birthday no less. As Naruto turned a corner he realized the mistake he had made he turned down a dead end alley.

"Shit" said Naruto.

"finally we have you cornered now time for you to die demon" said one villager as the mob began pummeling Naruto.

After what felt to young Naruto like an eternity a genin ran up and stabbed his heart. Just as the kunai had entered young Naruto's body the Third Hokage arrived and saw this saying he was pissed was an understatement. "Inu I want you to take Naruto to my personal room in the Hospital" said Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Inu as he picked up Naruto as he was about to leave hiruzen said something that Naruto heard before passing out.

"Minato please forgive me i failed to protect your son..." said Hiruzen as he had the other Anbu round up the mob and bring them all to Anko and Ibiki.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto woke up and saw he was in what looked like a sewer and started wandering trying to find an exit. 'is it just me or did jiji say my dad was the yondaime' thought Naruto until he heard crying.

Following the sound Naruto found himself at a large gate with a seal on it. "Hello is anyone there and if so are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Naruto continued past the bars of the gate and kept walking till he came across a girl about his age with no clothes on. "Are you ok miss?" asked Naruto.

The girl in question looked at him before starting to cry more. "Im so sorry Naruto-kun" said the girl.

"I dont know why your sorry but dont be" said Naruto.

"but Naruto-kun its my fault your treated this way" said the girl as she backed away.

"how can a beautiful girl such as yourself be at fault" said Naruto.

"b-because Im the kyuubi" said the girl as she started to transform into her demon fox form. **"See this is my true form I wont hold it against you if you hated me or were afraid of me"** said the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-chan i dont hate you i may be slightly afraid of you but do you have a name or only the Title?" asked Naruto.

kyuubi looks down in blushes.(not that Naruto would be able to notice) "No father Never gave me one" said kyuubi.

"Then can i give you a Name that suites your beauty?" asked Naruto earning a nod. "How about Lyiamina?" asked Naruto only to be tackeled to the ground by the Kyuubi in her human form.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, your mother only chained me up and didnt talk to me all I wanted was a friend... if it wasnt for that accursed Uchiha I wouldnt have attacked the village and your mom and dad would be alive" said Maycie.

"Its ok Lyia-chan i forgive you" said Naruto as he hugged her before he came up with an idea and changed the scenery creating an open field with a small house in the center.

Lyiamina was shocked that he did all this for her.

"Lyia-chan can you train me?" asked Naruto.

"Yes i will Naruto-kun by the time you graduate from the academy you will be strong enough to take on S rank opponents" said Lyiamina. "I will teach you the jutsu your father used to make himself feared but for one you will need to study fuinjutsu" she continued. "Now Naruto-kun its time for you to wake up your jiji is waiting for you" said Lyiamina as she helped him exit his mindscape.

 **konoha hospital**

Naruto woke up and looked around noticing his jiji asleep on a chair by his bed. "hey Jiji" said Naruto giving the aged hokage a jump.

"Naruto-kun im glad your awake" said Hiruzen.

"thanks Jiji but i have a question that requires us to be alone" said Naruto causing Hiruzens eyes to widen with fear.

After sending out his Anbu and putting a privacy seal on the room. "Ok Naruto-kun what was it you wanted to Ask me?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well jiji i had my suspisions but are my mother and father Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze?" said Naruto.

"Yes but how did you figure it out?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well that was easy as you said when Inu-nii-chan was about to bring me here that and i quote _"Minato please forgive me i failed to protect your son"_ and from the times i snuck into the shinobi library i read that Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were in love. Also that means that they sealed Lyia-chan in me" said Naruto.

"who is Lyia-chan?" asked Hiruzen.

"Lyia-chan is the kyuubi but i can tell she told the truth when she said that an uchiha caused her to attack the village. also i dont hate my dad for sealing her in me as i know he would have taken this responsibility if he could" said Naruto.

'so young and yet so wise' thought Hiruzen.

suddenly Naruto clenched his eyes in pain while screaming. "IT FUCKEN BURNS" screamed Naruto. after about an hour of pain Naruto removed his hands from his eyes shocking Hiruzen as Naruto's eyes had changed one turned pale blue with veins buldging out the side of his face. and the other turned full ocean blue with three rings and nine tomoe.

"Naruto-kun your eyes" said Hiruzen while pulling a mirror out.

 ** _"Naru-kun i was checking your DNA to see who you might be related to and found out that your related to the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Kaguya clans which activated your two doujutsu and allowed you access to every element and sub element including yin, yang and yin-yang release"_** said Lyiamina.

"Now that makes sense as to why i can see your tenketsu Jiji..." said Naruto as he started to explain his family tree.

"Well Naruto-kun looks like with the right training by the time you graduate you'll be a force to fear" said Hiruzen

"Jiji do you have a place i could train privately and someone to teach me fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto.

"I'll get in touch with Jiraiya and tell him to take you as a student and to train you in fuinjutsu and to let you sign the toad contract" said Hiruzen.

"Thank you Jiji" said Naruto while hugging Hiruzen and cutting the chakra flow to his eyes returning them to their normal ocean blue.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen.


	2. near miss on jiraiya

**the next day**

Naruto was walking through konoha when he decided to go to the hot springs to relax. when he arrived he noticed someone with long white hair spying on the womens side so he quietly asked for a jutsu to punish the perv.

Lyia showed him how to use the thousand years of death but told him to add fire to it, once Naruto got the idea on how to use the jutsu and add elements to it Naruto gained an evil smirk.

Naruto then coated four of his fingers in fire chakra before shoving them in the pervs ass

The scene was one of Jiraiya being turned into a human rocket till he fell straight into the woman's side of the hot springs and receiving a beating from four beautiful naked women before dragging himself out.

"ok gaki why did you do that?" asked Jiraiya.

"one your a perv and two i don't like pervs" said Naruto.

"I'm not a perv... I'm a super perv" said Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed before running the the handsigns for summoning jutsu. "Summoning jutsu: Lyia" said Naruto summoning Lyia in her human form with her nine tails swaying violently.

"Lets show this perv why he will never peep in a village where I'm in" said Naruto as Lyia cracked her knuckles and in Jiraiya's eyes he saw a very angry Kushina storming his way and did the first thing that came to mind Run.

when Jiraiya was gone Lyia turned around and smiled at Naruto before she returned to the seal.

Naruto then proceeded to go to the men's side and just sat there relaxing till he noticed the time. "well i guess its time to go train and then sleep" said Naruto as he walked out if the men's side. As he walked out he noticed the women that beat Jiraiya were standing there waiting and as soon as they saw him asked where that pervert was. "sorry ladies you missed him by I'd say forty minutes I scared him off for you if it makes you feel better" said Naruto.

"thank you for that but should you see him again let us know" said One of the women while cracking her knuckles. "and just so you know your lucky it wasn't you Peeping" she finished.

"will do" said Naruto before taking off.

Naruto soon arrived at his hidden training grounds where he started going through the kata's for what he wanted to call his Lyia-fist style. _"so Lyia-chan after I've become used to these katas whats next?"_ asked Naruto.

 _ **"Well i was thinking improving your strength and also starting on fuinjutsu but first we have to get you to start learning or creating other jutsu"**_ said Lyia.

Naruto then summoned an exploding shadow clone and made it explode into shrapnel's of wood causing Lyia to giggle at his comical idea for mixing two styles. _**"Lets call that frag clone jutsu"**_ said Lyia causing Naruto to break down laughing as Jiraiya had walked towards him with a shrapnel of wood just missing his manhood but stuck in his pants.

"What was that for Gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well let's call that a misfire of my new jutsu the Frag clone jutsu" said Naruto before laughing again.

Jiraiya looked around at the carnage and saw thousands of wood shrapnel's stuck everywhere except where Naruto was standing causing the poor sage to pale at the devistation of said jutsu.

"I'm afraid to ask what made you think of that jutsu" said Jiraiya.

"Lets just say I thought of Hashirama and also Tobirama before thinking of Madara and poof the idea came to me of making a shadow clone that explodes into thousands of pieces of wood" said Naruto.

 _"this kid is something else to take ideas from just the names of three of the best ninja this world has seen and make jutsu from that" thought Jiraiya._

Naruto went through fifty handsigns before stopping on tiger. " **Fire style: great flame of death** " said Naruto as he breathed out a white flame that threatened to destroy the village while Naruto created a seal less shadow clone that went through its own handsigns. " **Water style: waters of life** " shouted the clone from the other side of the flame blocking the fire from harming the village creating a steam so hot it could dry up all the water in the area and so thick that you couldnt see nor sense anything five feet in-front of you.

Jiraiya just sat there flabbergasted. _"this Kid is already beyond Kage level and he looks like he hasn't even seen battle once"_ thought Jiraiya.

Naruto then created five thousand shadow clones and had his clones start working on his calligraphy for his fuinjutsu (muscle memory) while the original got to work on a new jutsu for the wind style. "I will call it when finished Wind style invisible rasenshuriken jutsu" said Naruto as he was ignoring Jiraiya causing Jiraiya to go deathly pale.

"YOU COMPLETED MINATO'S JUTSU?" yelled/asked Jiraiya.

"You mean my dad's then yes I Improved it by making both out of wind only" said Naruto.

"Why didn't I the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya figure that out?" Jiraiya asked himself.

"I don't know maybe because you spend too much time being a perv, Pervy-Sage" said Naruto.

"Don't call me that" said Jiraiya.

"Only when you stop being a Perv or as you call yourself a super perv unless you would rather face Lyia again" said Naruto causing Jiraiya to run the other way and head to the Hokage's office where he tried to tell Hiruzen everything causing Hiruzen to laugh so loud the whole village heard and started laughing when they heard why.

"YOU NEARLY LOST YOUR MANHOOD TO NARUTO-KUN WHILE HE WAS CREATING A JUTSU?" yelled/ asked Hiruzen before he started laughing again getting a nod from Jiraiya and laughter from the village.


End file.
